Battle of Sparta  Rise of the Undead Pt 1 Final
by Rhamnales777
Summary: <html><head></head>The mighty tales of Rhamnales. This is my final copy of Chapter 1. Spent 1 month reviewing and looking on how to make it much better.</html>


Battle For Sparta

Rise of the Undead

Written By: Kristan B. Joudrey

Chapter One - Infiltration

Darkness Loomed over the great city of Sparta. It was a sign of the destruction that loomed over the land. But among other things it was a sign of rebirth.

Roma. A brilliant, yet corrupt city, was led by a mysterious monarch known as Phillip. His strength in military is growing faster every day due to some unknown causes. Phillip is a cruel man who knows much about corruption and not about leadership.

The leader of Sparta is a just and fair ruler. His strength and military strategy is well known through the land. His Name is Rhamnales. Though many call him Rhams. But sadly his skill won't be enough to save the city, just yet.

If you are reading this story for a happy ending than this is not the book for you. If you want a comedy romance Im sure there is a book two shelves down.

This story does not end well and people you love die every moment of every day. This is a war story, where people cry, yet tears don't fall. This is Sparta, and here the story begins.

It is the middle of the night and Rhamnales lay sleeping in his bed. His ears perked up as he heard screams of pure horror illuminating through the bright halls of the manor in which he ruled and lived.

He awoke with a start, as his door blew open. A man alight in flames ran in. His face was black and charred to the bone. His arm was amputated, and not in the normal fashion. It was made by a blade.

Rhamnales jumped up out of his bed and grabbed his sword. Its name was Ragnarok. Meaning end of the Seven Worlds in Norse mythology. Its blade shimmered a glorious yellow. And its hilt held many fantastical jewels, that shone in the light.

Two men ran in the room, they grunted and roared as they saw the King. Rhamnales lifted his blade ready for anything that came next.

They circled him, and he watched them closely. He waited for the first move. The bigger one ran at him first hoping to catch him off guard, but Rhamnales disarmed him with a flick of his wrist, than stabbed him once in between the chain mail he wore. He died instantly.

The second being looked at his fallen comrade. He roared furiously, he started to run at Rhamnales, but he was ready. He side stepped tot he right and cut the heel of his enemy. The enemy fell to the ground unable to move. Rhamnales looked at the being closely than beheaded him.

Rhamnales breathing was normal and regular. It was as if he had just woken up. He moved towards one of the fallen men who he had slaughtered. He removed the helm and saw for the being he had fought.

"What is this," he whispered, in wonder. "They aren't even human."

"It is an undead warrior, Rhams. You knew this was going to happen soon. Phillip is getting stronger. You should have been more prepared!" said a man standing in front of his door.

"Xaviar, your alive! Thank God!" exclaimed Rhamnales.

Xaviar laughed, "Of course I am. And be glad I am. Or else I think you'd be screwed right about now. I just killed a plethora of them right outside your door."

Rhamnales raised himself from his kneeling position and walked towards Xaviar, "I could have taken them. But that is not the matter at hand. We need to get out of Sparta." He Explained.

Xaviar laughed, "I have three horses waiting for us. Reiliana is getting them. She will be glad you are alive. She's been worried this entire time."

Rhamnales sighed, "Im sure she has. Well lets waste no time. Lets go, quickly before more of those things arrive."

Xaviar nodded a approval and they both exited the room. The men he killed layed on the floor in no particular fashion, though some of them had no limbs and blood was everywhere.

Rhamnales counted them quickly, "I count only fifteen of them. I thought there were twenty?"

Xaviar smiled and said heartedly, "Look above you."

Rhamnales grimaced. 5 of them hanged above the ceiling from their own spines. "Ah, how wonderful. I don't want to know how you managed that."

They continued through the hall and surprisingly no opposition came. When they came to the main gate more dead corpses were on the ground.

Rhamnales smiled, "Only one person could have killed all of these enemies."

A laugh came from behind. It was a musical tone. One that made a person want to sing. "Rhams, you were always so clever."

Rhamnales turned to face the source of the voice. He smiled with satisfaction, "And you were always so beautiful. Especially when your blade cuts through your enemies. I truly have taught you well."

Reiliana smirked smugly, "Only the best could have taught me that. But right now we should be going. There is an army outside ready to slit your throat, so lets make haste. Our horses are located on the west side of the city."

Rhamnales nodded an understanding. He stood their for a moment, probably thinking of what his plan was. Nobody asked his intentions. Finally he said, "Alright, you guys ready or what. Lets chop some head off."

Nobody understood Rhamnales, His plans were always precise, but he made them sound simple. In this moment he made it feel like it was going to be a suicide attempt. But Xaviar and Reiliana knew otherwise. They could read him like a book, it may be a difficult book, with lots of complicated words, but they could still understand his motives.

The three of them walked out into the streets, they were careful, but there would inevitably be a fight. They could hear the screams of the citizens as they were cut down. The children's cries illuminated through their ears. But they could do nothing to stop it. It was a battlefield of sorrows. Nothing could stop their sadness.

Reiliana whispered to Xaviar and Rhamnales, "Ten at 3 o'clock, Seven at nine o'clock and twelve at twelve o'clock. Which way?"

Rhamnales smiled maliciously. "Only one way to get revenge." He yelled as loud as he could.

Suddenly all of they eyes faced the three of them. Reiliana laughed, "Really, you couldn't help yourself, could you?"

Rhamnales smirked. "Not at all."

The Battle started with a explosion. The Undead surrounded them quickly. But they were slow. Reiliana jumped into the air and smashed her shield into one of their heads. It split open bleeding profusely. Rhamnales throw a knife, that he hide in his boot, into another's heart. And Xaviar managed to slit the throat of an ogre-like warrior. Then it started. The Undead started to attack back. They started to horde. They slashed at them and tried to get the upper hand, but they weren't a team. Only a team can fight a team.

Rhamnales backed up Reiliana killing whoever she couldn't reach. And Xaviar covered Rhamnales, slaughtering the ones he missed.

The undead lay dead on the hardened ground. Rhamnales looked around closely. In the distance there was the clang of greaves hitting the stone bricks of the streets.

The three looked toward the sound of steps. Faces in wonder of what could come next.

A man roughly six foot, came forth through the fog that hung into the air. His cape billowed in the wind. His hair was night black, and his skin white as granite. He held an air of arrogance and strength.

He stopped in front of them. Cloak billowing in the soft wind. And then he spoke. "Rhamnales Emperor of Sparta, you have lost this battle. I am offering you one chance to lay down your arms, or be layed down to die." The voice slithered through the air. It sent shivers down their spines.

Rhamnales was the first to talk. He said with authority, "Im not sure about my comrades, but im going to refuse that offer."

The warrior laughed. "Phillip warned me that you were strong minded and would not be steered otherwise. But he didn't warn me that you were a fool to withstand the power of a god."

Lightning struck the ground and surrounded them. Sparks flew around the ground and into the air disappearing into the air.

A smile appeared onto Rhamnales face. He whispered words in an inaudible tone. The lightning raised itself from the ground and the battle began. Rhamnales held his hand up to Xaviar and Reiliana, and spoke with a giddiness they haven't heard before, "let me take care of this."

Rhamnales ran at the godlike warrior and jumped into the air, bringing his blade onto the warrior. Just before it hit the creature lifted his sword with lightning fast movements. _Damn he's fast. _Thought Rhamnales, as he continued his onslaught. He attacked in the most complicated manoeuvres he could think of trying to get the upper hand, but to no avail.

When the being fought back he was surprised at the velocity of the attacks. They were strong and fluent. Every movement met his blade and made Rhamnales more and more tired.

Rhamnales soon had to rely on his magical abilities to help him. He used spells to infuse elemental qualities to his sword. But nothing worked.

The being started to slow his movements though and Rhamnales just slightly saw a weakness in his abilities. Rhamnales created gusts of winds around them making the being more likely to fall and trip, after he drew water from the ground that made the being more cautious. The being was now at Rhamnales speed and power.

The Godlike Warrior raised his hand and whispered words that Rhamnales has never heard before. "I was wrong. Wrong about your power. Philip needs to warn me about your magical properities. Until I know your true power I won't fight you. And with that he disappeared into mid air.

Rhamnales fell to the ground weakened and exhausted. His comrades hurried to his aid. They lifted him to his feet. All they heard him say was what they had feared most. "War has come, and the Gods have joined. This is where we Fall."

And so it was repeated until Rhamnales fell asleep. Sparta was in for war and they needed to prepare.


End file.
